


God dammit, James.

by oswiniarty



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, this is almost basically pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswiniarty/pseuds/oswiniarty
Summary: James gets in trouble with Mai, and Ian just laughs.
(this is meant to be fluff because it's going to get me through this shit week.)





	

“Oh, how the mighty fall,” Ian says to Caddy, smirking as he grips the collar of his boyfriend’s jacket.

Well, the jacket isn’t  _ Caddy’s _ , because it belongs to Ian, but. Well, I’d say that no one would know, but their gamertags are emblazoned on the back, so if anyone looked at the pair they’d know that they’re wearing each other’s jackets. It’s very confusing for first years.

“You’re one to talk,” Caddy says in reply, reaching out to pull his boyfriend down by his lapels of his jacket, mashing their lips together.

Ian’s hands move to Caddy’s hips on autopilot, slowly walking them to lean against the lockers. The Brit’s hands travel from his lapels to wrap around his neck, fingers lightly tugging on the hair at the base of said neck, and they would’ve kept going like that if Miss Shizuka hadn’t coughed at them.

They break apart with matching smiles, sheepishly apologising to the teacher.

They part ways to go to class, with promises to meet up in Ian’s dorm room later.

* * *

 

Luke is hardly out of the room when Caddy bursts in, panting hard. “Moosey, hide me.”

Ian barely glances over the couch where he’s engrossed in a game of NarioKart. “Get in Luke’s bed, they’ll think you’re him. Also, who the fuck did you upset this time?”

The door slams, and the next thing Ian hears is Luke’s bunk creaking as Caddy climbs in. A few seconds later, he pauses his game, and looks at his boyfriend, glaring when he doesn’t get a reply. “ _ James _ . What. The fuck. Did you do.”

Loud footsteps stop in front of the door, and Ian recognises Mai’s voice on the other side as she knocks, loudly. “Ian!!”

Ian narrows his eyes at Caddy, but climbs over the couch nonetheless. ‘I swear to god,’ he mouths at the Brit, ‘if you get me in trouble with Mai.’

Mai knocks again, and Ian opens the door just enough to stick his head out. “What?”

“Where’s Caddy? I know he’s here somewhere,” Mai says, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Ian purses his lips, then asks, “What’d he do?”

Mai’s eyes go half-lidded, most likely out of anger. “He insulted Hana.”

“James, what the fuck,” Ian asks, as he turns into the room. There’s a muffled ‘I didn’t mean to!’ and then Ian steps back away from the door to let Mai in. “Don’t hurt him too badly.”

Ian knows he shouldn’t be this amused, watching Mai chew out his boyfriend, but when Hana’s the subject, he finds that he’s more protective of her than he is of his own boyfriend. It’s something to do with how she’s like a little sister to him, probably.

Eventually, Mai leaves, leaving behind a Caddy who knows he fucked up. He turns to his boyfriend. “You’re a prick.”

“Yes,” Ian agrees, monotone, though he’s smirking. “Did it take you this long to realise that?”

Caddy’s bottom lip quivers, and Ian softens immediately. He takes the two steps over to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. You learned your lesson.”

“I really didn’t mean to insult her. I didn’t know she was sensitive about it,” Caddy mumbles into Ian’s shoulder.

“I know,” he says quietly, placing a kiss to Caddy’s temple. “But now you know not to bring it up, right?”

Caddy nods, and Ian smiles softly. “Hey, wanna play some Nario Party to calm you down?”

(Ian ends up winning by sheer dumb luck.)


End file.
